Nemo Saves The Ocean
Nemo Saves The Ocean is a 2025 American computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Owen Laramore Productions and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The twelfth theatrical Owen Laramore film, the film was directed by Rachel Vine in her directorial debut and written by Ed Valentine, Elizabeth Stonecipher, Jonathan Aibel, and Glenn Berger. The film continues from Finding Dory, where a green fish named Ward locks up a new student to be a co-leader and win the school swim race, and exiles Nemo, Marlin, and Dory from the reef by sending them in a portal, leading them to an adventure involving the world of water. In the film's ensemble cast, Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Ed O'Neill, Kaitlin Olson, Ty Burrell, Diane Keaton, and Eugene Levy reprise their roles of Marlin, Dory, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Jenny, and Charlie, with storywriter Owen Laramore as the voice of Nemo. They are joined by newcomers Madison De La Garza, Brad Pitt, Sacha Baron Cohen, Anna Camp, Nick Offerman, Jim Hanks, and Asher Angel in the roles of Glowey, Rainbow, Larry, Dove, Clap, Stellan, and Ward. The film had been in production for three years, dating back to at least 2022. It was scheduled for a release date on June 24, 202, but was moved to May 8, 2025 due to being ahead of schedule. Laramore had already voiced Nemo in Disney In The House ''content. ''Nemo Saves The Ocean is also the first completely computer-animated film to implement live-action elements. Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell composed the music for the fiilm. The film was released theatrically in the United States on May 8, 2025, to generally positive reviews from critics, who called it "a delightful metaphor in the 102-year history of Disney", and praised the musical score, script, subject matter, humor, animation, and voice performances. Nemo Saves The Ocean ''was also a box office success, grossing $594 million worldwide on a $173 million budget. At the 98th Academy Awards, the film was nominated for Best Animated Feature, but lost to [[Hot Wheels (film)|''Hot Wheels]]. Plot At a practice run for the upcoming School Swim Race on the Great Barrier Reef, Nemo the clownfish heads for the finish line, but is slowed down by stone clams, and makes it across beside Ward, resulting in a tie. Ward wants Nemo to leave the reef so he can win, but Nemo denies this. That night, Nemo discovers a fish named Glowey who can glow in the dark. Glowey becomes fond of Nemo and decides to go to school with him. Nemo introduces Glowey to Mr. Ray, the class, Dory, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Jenny, Charlie. and his dad, Marlin. Mr. Ray adds Glowey to the race, much to Ward's disappointment, because he believes she is not capable of winning. Desperate to win, Ward locks up Glowey and sends Nemo, Marlin, and Dory into a portal, and they are swept out of the reef and into an underwater dimension known as WaterWorld. There, they meet Larry the leafy sea dragon, Dove the blue surgeonfish, and Clap the Lobster. In order to demonstrate his speed for the race, Nemo hops on a simulator--only to accidentally lose control and crash through the screen. The leader, Rainbow, thinks Nemo is a maniac, and sends him to a business Bluestripe snapper named Stellan who is seemingly Rainbow's friend and a fan of Nemo. He assigns Nemo, Marlin, and Dory on a quest to bring him the four puzzle pieces. In an icy sea in Antarctica, they obtain the first piece by scaring away a swarm of trout, but are chased by a leopard seal and escape to the portal with the first piece in hand. Rainbow angrily challenges Nemo to a race: If he wins, he will continue his assignment on the condition that he must leave WaterWorld if he loses. Surprisingly, Nemo wins the race and continues on the mission despite Rainbow's outcry against him. Nemo obtains the other three pieces in the swimming pool, the lake, and the aquarium. During this Nemo learns WaterWorld was formerly a part of the reef, but got separated from the reef due to climate changes. He also learns Rainbow had once been a famous racing fish, but quit due to his crash in 1999. He has Larry, Dove, and Clap surprise Stellan by fixing their neon. To his surprise, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Jenny, Charlie, Mr. Ray, and the classmates find Nemo, Marlin, and Dory, and take them back to the reef once Larry, Dove, Clap, and Stellan bid him farewell. Stellan is grumpy because it was Rainbow who called to them about Nemo's whereabouts. In the race, Nemo falls behind due to thinking about his new friends in WaterWorld. Stellan, Dove, Larry, and Clap arrive in Nemo's pit. Rainbow acts as his chief, having to have had a change of heart. Ward tells him that he doesn't deserve to be on the reef, hitting Nemo hard, but Rainbow tells Nemo that he got into Ward's head, restoring her confidence. On the final lap, Ward slams him into the wall, but Nemo recalls one of Rainbow's tricks, and crosses the finish line in first place, therefore winning the race. As a result, the angered class and crowd condemn Ward for his behavior and praise Nemo as a hero for his bravery and good sportsmanship. Nemo reunites with Glowey and combines the reef and WaterWorld into one, therefore restoring peace to the reef. Nemo and his friends establish his headquarters at the Drop-off, and maintain contact with the humans through an underwater phone. Cast * Owen Laramore as Nemo * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Madison De La Garza as Glowey * Brad Pitt as Rainbow * Sacha Baron Cohen as Larry * Anna Camp as Dove * Nick Offerman as Clap * Jim Hanks as Stellan * Asher Angel as Ward * Ed O'Neill as Hank * Kaitlin Olson as Destiny * Ty Burrell as Bailey * Diane Keaton as Jenny * Eguene Levy as Charlie * Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray * Owen Vaccaro as Tad * Quvenzhane Wallis as Pearl * Raymond Ochoa as Sheldon * Gary Marsh as Allan Costas * Gary Krisel as Farrell Coraltrip Production Development After the release of ''The Jessie Movie'' in 2021, Owen Laramore announced development on a Finding Nemo ''spin-off, to which Laramore said, "If ''The Jessie Movie was successful, we should make our next Pixar spin-off about Nemo from Finding Nemo". It was gonna be released on June 24, 2027, but was moved to May 8, 2025 due to being ahead of schedule. This was also the first fully computer-animated film to implement real-life elements. Rachel Vine directed the film in her directorial debut. Casting Laramore revealed he would be the voice of Nemo. Brooks and DeGeneres were confirmed to be reprising their roles of Marlin and Dory. Madison De La Garza and Asher Angel were revealed to be the voices for Glowey and Ward in October 2023. Brad Pitt joined the cast as Rainbow the following month. In September 2024, Sacha Baron Cohen, Anna Camp, Nick Offerman, and Jim Hanks joined the cast. Music In November 29, 2024, composers Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell. who had previously worked on the first two Disney In The House films as well as ''Disney Dimensions'', were revealed to be composing the film's score. Mothersbaugh and Powell also wrote a new song performed by Pink titled "Your Reef". Reception Box office The film grossed $294 million in the United States and Canada, and $300 million overseas, for a worldwide total of $594 million. It ended its theatrical run November 1, 2025, after playing in theaters for six months. The film was one of the best-selling films of 2025. Critical response Nemo Saves The Ocean received highly positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 99% approval rating. The consensus reads, "Highly heartfelt and beautifully animated, Nemo Saves The Ocean ''marks another successful Pixar spin-off from Owen Laramore Entertainment". Metacritic signed the film to a score of 81 out of 100 based on 30 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A+" on a A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 99% and a 91% "definite recommend". A.O. Scott of ''The New York Times gave the film five out of five stars, saying, "Nemo Saves The Ocean recaptures the encouraging feel of Finding Nemo". Richard Reoper of the Chicago Sun Times gave the film "Two Thumbs Up". Jennie Punter of The Globe And Mail also gave the film five stars. Anthony Quirke of London Evening Standard praised the film for its humor and the performance of Owen Laramore as Nemo.